


Good News

by azulaahai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Some Fluff, They're Divorced, Unresolved Angst, might continue later, with a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: Sansa and Jon've been divorced for a while - but when Jon gets some good news, she's the first person he calls.Short prompt fill for @laststandinggirl on tumblr: "Jon and Sansa are divorced with kid and they are with other people all ready.. but suddenly they realize they are not over each other completely…."





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short snippet of a story haha, when I am finished with my thousands of WIPs I might continue this one day.

She's the first person he calls.

"Jon?" She picks up almost immediately, worry in her voice. "Is everything alright? Is it Lya?"

"Everything is fine", he assures her. "Lya's good, she's watching Paw Patrol with Ghost before bed." He hears Sansa smile at that.

"So … everything has gone okay today?" she asks after a moment of hesitation, still sounding tense. Jon knows how worried she's been about leaving Lya, their daughter, and going on a trip, even if it's just over the weekend. "Did mom drop her off on time?"

"Yeah, she did", and they both snort a laugh in mutual understanding. Sansa's mom has never liked Jon, no matter how hard he's tried to impress her. "And then we went to the dog park with Gilly and little Sam …" His voice trails off and he bites his lip, unsure of how to tell her the other good news which prompted him to call. He was so excited to tell her, but now he's not sure how to naturally bring up the subject.

"Busy day, it sounds like", Sansa says, and then she's silent, no doubt waiting for him to explain why he's called.

"So … eh … something else happened today." He clears his throat.

"What?" She sounds worried again - Jon silently scolds himself for keeping her in suspense.

"Yeah - uhm, do you remember that meeting I told you about? With Willas Tyrell, about the film?" he says.

Jon's been planning a documentary for years now, wanting to spread awareness of the diverse, threatened wildlife beyond the Wall. That's how he met Sansa, actually - she works for an environmental organisation which at the time was running a huge campaign about the importance of maintaining the nature preserve surrounding the Wall. Sansa has always been adorably engaged in his film, supporting him even when he himself at times began to give up.

Jon's got big visions for the movie - unfortunately, big visions demand a big budget, and he's been having lots of trouble getting someone to sponsor it. Landing a meeting with Tyrell Inc. is as close as he's ever come to success.

"Oh right - that was today! I can't believe I forgot to ask! How'd it go?" Sansa asks politely, but Jon knows she's not getting her hopes up. This has happened before - Jon hyping over a promising prospect, which ended in disappointment.

This time, however ...

"It went alright. Actually …" He grins, like a fool. "They actually decided to fund the documentary."

Silence on the other end.

"Uhm - Sansa? Hello?"

More silence.

Then she screams into the phone out of excitement, and even though Jon'll probably be deaf for the rest of his life now, he can't help but think that it's worth it.

"Oh my god, Jon! I'm so happy for you", she exclaims. "I can't believe it - I … my god - I - that's amazing! The whole thing?"

"The entire thing."

"That's the most wonderful news! Jon, you must be so excited!"

"I am." He smiles again.

"Did you tell Lya?"

"I did, but I don't think she really understood what it meant. I just said dad was going to make a movie, and she asked if she could be in it."

"And what did you say?" Sansa laughs.

"That she could if she dressed up as a direwolf. She agreed alarmingly fast."

"She'll be a handful when she's older", Sansa says lovingly.

"She's already more than a handful." Again, he hears her smile.

"So … what did Val say? About the documentary, I mean?" Sansa asks after a few seconds, and the friendly atmosphere becomes a little more tense.

"I … I haven't told her yet." It seems strange, now, as he says it out loud - to call his ex-wife before his girlfriend. Sansa's just been so involved with the film, been there for it - and him - through all the bad news - it feels only fair that she should be the first one to hear when there's good news, for once.

"Oh", Sansa says. "Well, you should. She'll be happy."

"I hope so." Jon bites his lip, his previous giddiness gone. An awkward silence spreads - Jon attempts to break it. "So, how's the trip going? How's" - he swallows - "how's Dickon?"

"He's good. I should probably go to him, actually - we were about to go out to dinner when you called."

"I'm sorry", he says. "I didn't …"

"It's fine, Jon." She sounds tired. "I didn't mean it like that."

"… well, I should probably go too. Put Lya to bed." He hesitates.

"Will you give her a kiss from me?"

"Of course. And, yeah, have fun. Tell Dickon I said hello."

"Bye, Jon."

"Bye, lo… Sansa." He used to call her 'love' when they were married, and he's made this same, awkward mistake several times after the divorce, but this is the first time in a while. She doesn't comment on it, however. 

She just hangs up.

Jon stands there in the hallway for a while, staring at her name on the phone screen. He has to gather himself for a minute before returning to the living room, where their daughter and his dog are cuddled up on the couch, having started another episode of Paw Patrol in secret while he was busy on the phone.


End file.
